


Travel Size

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Board Games, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel found the travel set in his pack, the third day out on the Odyssey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Size

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted August 16, 2006.

Daniel found the travel set in his pack, the third day out on the Odyssey. Jack used to play sometimes, grumbling all the while about geeks, and when he played he would drag Teal'c along. But both of them were in another galaxy now. He could teach Vala to play, but just the idea gave him a headache. Cameron would think it was a joke or worse, he'd see the scuffs and improvised tiles and realize this was a Genuine Relic of SG-1, and take it _seriously_.

When he knocked, Sam opened her door and said only, "Ooh, Scrabble!"


End file.
